The Beginning and the End
The Beginning and the End is a SPECIAL fanon episode of Ben 10.5 by The Knight of All Knights, The Son of Rigon, the Black Knight himself... Sci100. The Episode is the conclusion of THE OMEGA story arc, created by Sci. Plot Suddenly, a giant airship arrives. Alternate The Omega, Alternate Vilgax, and Alternate Xilar jump out in front of the two Bens. '' (Alternate The Omega): Tennysons, it is time for the end. Soon, the first dimension of Tennyson shall die, and the last dimension of Tennyson shall die. (Alt. Crabon): You're going down, Omega! (Lafoxin): What he said! ''Lafoxin charges at Alternate Xilar, but Alt. Xilar takes a giant sword and slashes it at him. Lafoxin punches Xilar in the face, but Xilar kicks him down. Alt. Crabon transforms back into Alt. Ben. (Alt. Ben): Oh perfect time! His Omnitrix turns green again, and he slams it down, transforming into Alternate Way Big. Alternate Way Big walks foward to Alt. The Omega, who grins. '' (Alternate The Omega): So, you've come back to die with your friends. (Alternate Way Big): No. I came back to stop you. ''Alternate The Omega punches Alt. Way Big, who pushes Alternate The Omega backwars and knocks him a few feet backwards. Alternate The Omega runs at Alternate Way Big, and knocks him to the ground. '' (Alternate Way Big): Dang it, that hurt! (Alternate The Omega): You think that's pain? By the time I'm done, you'd wish for something as sweet as pain. ''It cuts to Alternate Vilgax. The two Max Tennysons are shooting at him, when Alternate Vilgax knocks then over. Alternate Max shoots at Viglax, while Max looks over and sees Alternate Max's Rust Bucket. '' (Max): Time to use what we have. ''Max runs towards the Alternate Rust Bucket as Alternate Enoch, Alternate Zombozo, Alternate Dr. Animo, the three unknown villains, and a couple of more robots arrive in the scene, attacking different ALPHA members. Zombozo kills two of them, and puts lipstick on their faces. Enoch cuts them apart, while Animo uses his " Turneverythingintoayeti-inator " on three agents, turning them into yetis. '' (Alternate Animo): LONG LIVE THE YE- ''Animo is hit by Lafoxin, who detransforms. Ben looks at his Omnitrix, but its red. Alternate Way Big and Alt. The Omega are still fighting each other, when Alt. The Omega knocks Alternate Way Big to the ground. '' (Alternate The Omega): Fool, we are evil incarnte. We are the OMEGA! Nothing... and I mean NOTHING Tennyson, will stop us from taking your Omnitrix, and giving me the power of the gods. (Alternate Way Big): That may happen one day, Omega, but not today! ''Alternate Way Big kicks upwards, knocking Alt. The Omega in the face. Alt. The Omega is knocked over, as he grins. Alternate Way Big runs upwards as Alt. The Omega also stands up. The two run at each other, puncing each other fist to fist as a huge shockwave is created from the blast. It cuts to Alternate Max shooting at Alternate Vilgax. Alternate Vilgax laughs, and knocks the blaster out of Alternate Max's hands. '' (Alternate Vilgax): Foolish Tennyson... (Alternate Max): You know Vilgax, I'm not in the mood for squid tonight. ''Alternate Max takes out a grendade and throws it at Alternate Viglax, who jumps up and dodges the explosion. '' (Alternate Vilgax): I will tear out your spark! ''Alternate Max looks at the camera. '' (Alternate Max): Okay, this isn't Transformers. Please change it. ''Time reverses to before Vilgax said that. '' (Alternate Vilgax): I will tear out your heart! (Alternate Max): That's more like it. ''Alternate Vilgax throws a giant boulder at Alternate Max, who dodges. '' (Alternate Viglax): It is time for you, Max Tennyson to feel the pain of Viglax, future Conqueror of Te- ''The Alternate Rust Bucket hits Alternate Vilgax in the front, driving over and crushing him. The door opens and Max smiles. '' (Max): I can't get enough of this thing. (Alternate Max): Why stop there? ''Alternate Max gets into the Alternate Rust Bucket and drives towards Alternate Zombozo. Alternate Zombozo is shooting brains at the good guys when the Alternate Rust Bucket hits him and runs over him as well. (Alternate Zombozo): Now that's just mean. I know mean, I'm a freaky clown! (Alternate Max): You said it, not me. It cuts to Alternate Gwen and Gwen fighting Alternate Animo. He has a giant army of ants attacking them. Gwen and Alternate Gwen shoot magic at the ants, causing numerous explosions. '' (Alternate Gwen): Take that Formicidae! (Gwen): Formicidae? (Alternate Gwen): They're the scientific name for ants. ''Ben, as Freezepunch shoots ice at Alternate Enoch, when he shouts. '' (Freezepunch): Um, NERD ALERT! ''Alternate Enoch punches him in the face as it cuts to Alternate Animo controlling his ants. '' (Alternate Animo): Now Gwen Tennysons, you will finally see the power of Doctor Aloysisus Anim- ''Gwen shoots a giant beam of magic at Animo, knocking him to the ground. Next to him is Stan Lee, eating popcorn while watching. '' (Stan Lee): Wow, that man is really good at controlling those ants. That gives me an idea. I'll create a superhero that will control Ants! His name will be... Ant-Man! Genius! ''Stan Lee walks away as Max and Alternate Max look. '' (Alternate Max): Was that... (Max): Yes, yes it was. (Alternate Max): Does the audience know wh- (Max): Yes, yes they do. (Alternate Max): Are you going to keep saying that? (Max): Yes, yes I am. ''Freezepunch freezes Alternate Enoch and multiple robots as Alternate The Omega knocks Alternate Way Big down. He times out to Atlernate Ben as Alt. The Omega laughs. '' (Alt. The Omega): Yes, this world's Tennyson is down. This is the beginning of my reign, and the end of Tennyson's existence. ''A portal opens up, and two robots take out the Sword of Omnipotence. Alternate The Omega rips out part of the Omnitrix off of the alternate Ben and attaches it to the Sword of Omnipotence. The sword glows in a gold-green mutation of colors, the weather begins to change and a small earthquake starts. '' (Alt. The Omega): I am alpha and omega, the beginning and the end. I am that which is, which was, and is yet to come...and you will know my name is The Omega when I lay my vengeance upon you! I will destroy you all, with this sword... NO ONE WILL STO- ''Suddenly, the sword begins to react. It creates a small blackhole, sucking in everyone in the OMEGA. '' (Alt. The Omega): No... IMPOSSIBLE.... THIS CAN NOT BE! ''The Blackhole sucks them all in, killing them before closing. The Sword falls to the ground, beginning to glow in a deadly color. Alternate Ben gets up as Freezepunch runs towards the Sword. '' (Alt. Ben): We have to destroy the sword... it could destroy the world... (Freezepunch): We could send it up to the sky. ''Freezepunch transforms into Sanor. Alt. Ben grabs the sword and climbs onto Sanor, who flies upwards towards space. As the sword begins to glow even more, Alt. Ben jumps upwards and shouts. '' (Alt. Ben): GET DOWN! ''Sanor flies downards as the sword explodes from being too powerful. The explosion destroys Alt. Ben, as the shockwave hits the ground. Sanor falls to the ground as Alternate Max and Alternate Gwen take Max and Gwen to part of the base. They reach an area where there's a giant circle-like machine. '' (Alt. Max): This will send you back to your world. You must hurry. (Max): What about the Rust Bucket? ''Alt. Gwen chants a spell and suddenly the rust bucket appears in the base. Max and Gwen get in the Rust Bucket when Gwen realizes something. '' (Gwen): Where's Ben? ''Sanor hits the base roof, falling to the ground. He detransforms as he shouts. '' (Ben): We got massive shockwave heading here! (Alt. Max): I'll turn the machine on. ''Alt. Max turns on the machine as a red portal opens up. Suddenly, five robots arrive and shoot at the Rust Bucket. Alt. Max and Alt. Gwen start fighting the robots as Ben tries to help, but Gwen pulls him back. '' (Alt. Max): GO! WE'RE FINE. (Alt. Gwen): GO! ''Max starts driving as the shockwave hits the base. The shockwave the Rust Bucket just as they enter the portal. Suddenly, the base is destroyed and in a matter of seconds, the portal closes. All that's left is Max and Gwen's hands in the rubble. It cuts to the desert road they were on. The red portal opens and the Rust Bucket drives out, then stops. As the portal closes, everyone sits still, quiet for a few minutes when Ben shakes his head. '' (Ben): What... happened? (Max): I don't know, I passed out. (Gwen): So did I. (Max): Werid. Anyways, lets get going. (Ben): Alright. I feel as if I was just in a battle... only I've forgotten about it. Oh well. ''The Rust Bucket drives away into the sunset as the camera slides over. It reveals Alternate Ben's Omnitrix damaged. '' 'The End. ''' Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Alternate Ben (deceased) *Alternate Gwen (deceased) *Alternate Max (deceased) Villians *The OMEGA (deceased) **Alternate The Omega (deceased) **Alternate Xilar (deceased) **Alternate Vilgax (deceased) **Alternate Hex (deceased) **Alternate Charmcaster (deceased) **Alternate Dr. Animo (deceased) **Alternate Zombozo (deceased) **Alternate Enoch (deceased) **Alternate Unknown Villain #1 (deceased) **Alternate Unknown Villain #2 (deceased) **Alternate Unknown Villain #3 (deceased) *Robots Aliens *Crabon (alternate) *Way Big (alternate) *Lafoxin *Freezepunch *Sanor Special Guest Star *Stan Lee. DUH DUH. Trivia *Alternate Max is revealed to also break the fourth wall. He does it Twice. **Dang, does the Ben 23.5 Max break the fourth wall? *Yes, the quotes between Alternate Ben and Alternate The Omega are from the final battle in TDKR. I figured this is a fan episode, its not my series, and its just for fun. So... don't get all critical on me for having TDKR refrence. I'M ALLOWED TO DO IT THIS TIME. SHEESH. **Also, yes, I did use a Loki quote from Avengers. Deal with it. ***Also two refrences to Transformers. *In the end of the episode, Ben, Gwen, and Max lose their memory, thus forgetting the events of the whole THE OMEGA trilogy. So Techinally, this episode could be canon since they lost their memories. But I'll leave that up to Lego. Category:Ben 10.5 Category:Ben 10.5 Fan Episodes Category:User:Sci100